Kevin's Cousin
by Longbourn22
Summary: A CM/Hawaii 5-0 crossover! Kevin's cousin is in town and caught the attention of our BAU brunette profiler. What will happened? Will sparks fly?  An AU story, rated T for language.


Hello all! So, it looks like I jumped into the CM/Hawaii-50 bandwagon! This story is dedicated to the ladies who had written this crossover as well! Greengirl82, Tigerlily888, Tigereye77, CriminalHistory! Thank you ladies for writing such wonderful crossover stories that I felt i wanted to jump in it!

A very special thank you to my beta HGRHfan35! Without her help, this story would not be possible, and would not have sounded great! Thanks!

This is an AU story of Emily moving on...we all know end of this season (7), Paget Brewster will be leaving Criminal Minds and I wanted to leave (sob!) the show with a really good reason. So, what better reason than Steve McGarrett?

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or Hawaii 5-0 or its characters!

Enjoy.

Kevin's Cousin

.

"Why are we here, PG?" Emily asked as she took a drink from her beer.

"I'm Kevin-less." Garcia shrugged. "I need company for the moment."

Emily snorted, "So I'm your back up plan now? Did you and Lynch have an argument again?"

Garcia glared at her friend, "No! He is at Dulles to pick up his cousin."

"Lynch's cousin. What is he? Another nerd geek?"

"No, Emily! Steve is in the Navy."

Emily laughed, "Oh! A geek squib! How sweet!"

"You know, my friend, I'm beginning to think that I'm regretting inviting you here!"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! They're meeting me here later. I…I just don't want to be alone till then."

At once, Emily knew. "Oh no Pen! You conniving witch! I told you for the 502th time that I don't need a man, I don't want a man and I don't need a man to get laid!"

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something here?" Kevin was standing by the table.

Emily blushed as she looked at him. "Excuse me. I need to use the ladies'." She hurriedly left after giving Garcia another glare.

Garcia looked guilty as she looked at her boyfriend. "You are here early. Where is your cousin?" She looked around behind him.

"He went to the little boys' room. What's going on, sweet plum?" He gave her a peck on the cheek before sitting down beside her.

"I thought it was a great idea." She replied glumly as she watched her friend almost jogged to the restroom.

"Sweetness, how many times have I told you to not meddle in someone's affairs?"

"I…she's my friend and she looks so lonely!" Garcia tried to defend herself.

"Still. No more meddling. When she comes back, you'll apologize and tell her that you'll not interfere again. Right sweetums?" He looked at her pointedly.

Resigned, she nodded.

…

Emily walked towards the restroom and deep in anger did not see where she was going and ran right into a hard block of chest.

"Oof! Aw!" She rubbed her forehead.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, ma'am!" He held on to her arms to steady her.

"I should apologize. I was not looking at where I was…oh!" She looked up as she was talking and saw a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hello." He greeted her with a smile.

Emily thought she was going to melt at his smile. The man oozed sexiness and judging by the simple white T-shirt he was wearing, it showed off his physique very well, as well as his biceps threatening to burst out of his sleeves. And this was just the top view. She was standing too close to him to glance down for a glance of his lower torso. And if she did, he would know what she was doing.

"You okay? Do you need medical assistance?" he asked as he began to frown with concern.

Emily almost replied that she definitely needed it provided he treated her personally. But of course, she was being … horny.

"No. Thank you. I'm sorry. Er…excuse me." She hurried away from him before she said something very inappropriate.

A couple of minutes later, Emily returned to the table and gushed, "PG! You would not believe this! I met a man just now and he…oh my gosh! He is tall, tan and very handsome!" She said as she sat down opposite of the two.

Garcia grinned, "Well, now…I thought you should meet Kev…"

"Penelope!" Kevin reminded her.

"Oh! Yeah, zipping my lips."

Emily frowned as she gazed from Garcia to Kevin, "I don't know what you guys are talking about but I'm telling you! He could be my future husband! I know, I know. I don't know who he is to begin with and I don't know his name! But I'm going to find out soon. If he's not with someone else." She began to crane her neck around the restaurant to look for him.

"So, what is tall, tan and handsome looked like besides that?" Garcia asked.

"Very handsome, PG, very handsome. He's about 6'1", slim-built, and very muscular and his jeans are oh-so-damn snug on him."

"I don't think I should be listening to this. Thanks Agent Prentiss for boosting my ego." Kevin muttered.

Emily shook her head, "Oh I'm sorry Kevin. Tune out." Then she looked at Garcia, "His muscles, I mean not too muscular like one of those goons that works out at the gym religiously. He is so…so …"

"Perfect?" A voice to her left said.

Emily looked up and saw that it was the man she had bumped into. Her face turned beet red and she thought her heart had jumped out of her body; talk about major embarrassment!

Garcia and Kevin watched him and Emily, then looked at each other and grinned.

"Hi again," he said to Emily. "I'm Steve McGarrett." He held his hand out.

Emily was still staring at him.

"Um, that's my cousin from the Navy, Agent Prentiss." Kevin added.

"Agent?" Steve asked, glancing to Kevin.

"Cousin?" Emily said, her eyes widened further.

Kevin responded to Steve, "Agent Emily Prentiss, she works for the bureau as well. With the BAU team."

"BAU?" he asked, intrigued as he sat next to Emily in the booth. Emily felt very self conscious of his body next to her. She thought she could feel the heat emanating of his body! Reacting to his nearness, she could feel her panties getting wet. Jeez!

"Behavioral Analysis Unit." Emily answered.

"The BAU! Ah! I've heard of you guys. Very impressive, not every Joe Bl…er, not anybody can get into it." He blushed slightly at his gaffe.

Emily blushed deeper as the double entendre even though she knew he did not mean it.

_Oh, you can get into me anytime, Navy cutie Steve McGarrett!_ Emily thought lustfully.

"Penelope is in it too!" Kevin said proudly.

Steve looked up and smiled at Garcia, "As an agent? Two beautiful agents in the BAU? Anymore?"

Garcia giggled, "Well, actually my title is technical analysis, but there is SSA Jennifer Jareau who has a boyfriend and my godson, Henry."

"I see, so what about you, Agent Prentiss?" Steve turned to Emily. "What is your function in the unit?"

"Um, a profiler." She was feeling particularly warm.

He smiled, showing off his gleaming teeth. "Nice."

They spent the next 20 minutes quizzing each other about their jobs until they heard a grumbling noise.

Kevin looked embarrassed, "Um, that's my stomach that is announcing that it requires sustenance."

"Well, then lets order dinner!" Garcia patted her boyfriend's hand in assurance.

…

They were standing outside the restaurant and looked at a loss.

Kevin was yawning loudly. "Well, that was a wonderful and long dinner!"

Garcia yawned too, "Thanks Kev. But yes, it's my nighttime!"

"Steve," Kevin said, "Here's the key to my place and car. I'm gonna crash at Pens."

Steve shook his head, "Kevin, I don't think so. Your pad is like a freaking sardine can! I don't think I can fit in it. I'll just get a hotel room."

"No, cousin. I can't let you do that!"

"Look, I came here to Virginia for a meeting, not vacation. So, the hotel room is on the government."

"Okay," Kevin replied. "You sure about it?"

"Absolutely. Besides, Emily is going to show me some night sceneries around here. Right, Agent Prentiss?" He grinned.

Emily giggled. "Yes, Commander McGarrett. PG, Kevin, I'll see you two in the morning!"

"Good night, Emily and Steve. Have fun!" Kevin nodded.

Garcia couldn't help but grinned widely as she waved to them eagerly and winked at Emily before Kevin dragged her towards the parking lot.

"So, where to?" Steve looked at Emily, his eyes were moving all over her.

Feeling as if he was stripping her clothes off, she said, "Well, there are nightclubs, parks, and my apartment."

"Well, such choices," he began to lean towards her when a car horn blasted loudly, startling them.

It was Kevin and Garcia in her car. "Hey Steve, you might need your stuff." He got out of the car and opening the trunk, removed a duffel bag and a garment bag.

"Thanks Kevin. I don't think SecNav will appreciate me going into a meeting dressed in T-shirt and a pair of jeans."

Emily and Garcia chuckled at the image; the Secretary of Navy was a known stickler of rules.

"Thanks cuz. Night you two!" Steve waved to them as he stood beside Emily.

As soon as they left, Steve turned to her, "So, how about I put these in your car and you can show me your place?" He grinned.

Emily laughed, "Okay to the first but for the second, I'm going to show you my favorite hang out."

Steve shook his head, "Man's gotta try."

"And rejected." She uttered in reply.

They laughed heartily together as they headed to her car.

…

The next morning;

"So, my dark and lovely, did you two…you know?" Garcia grinned as she wriggled her eyebrows in a telling gesture.

Sipping her tea, Emily shook her head, "PG, first of all, I told you last night that I don't need…"

"I know, I know, you don't need to get laid." Garcia completed her sentence. "But still, did you? I mean, truthfully, he is one piece of hunk and hard body all in one."

Emily laughed, "You, my friend is incorrigible! Yes, he is very good looking and no, we did not do anything you think we did. He was the perfect gentleman."

Disappointed, Garcia stared at the ceiling, "Why, God, why? Here she has a perfect man all night! And she didn't do it!" Looking at Emily she continued, "So, where did you two go then?"

"We went to Trey's."

"That Blues place?"

"Yeah, he digs blues and so do I, so we went there and had a fabulous time until it was past midnight. He needs his beauty sleep so he could look good for the SecNav this morning. I dropped him off at the Marine Corps Base."

"But I thought he's going to get a hotel room?" Garcia frowned.

Emily shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he's just trying to spare Kevin's feelings. Is it true? His place is a sardine can?"

Garcia laughed, "Yes, unfortunately it is. I've only been there once and felt so claustrophobic! Told him I'll never go there anymore!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow. I guess we better get to the conference room for the meeting. Cheerful." Garcia moaned.

"You sensed it too? Hotch is being a bitch lately! Wonder what the hell is up with him." Emily uttered at the two moved to the conference room with their morning drinks.

"You think his new girlfriend is holding out on him?" Garcia joked.

Emily started laughing, "Oh my god, PG! That was low!"

"Well! I mean he has been such a grouch since we came back from Seattle."

"Garcia, he may have his reasons. I mean since Strauss took some leave of absence, the director is giving him extra work, like he needs more."

"You are very understanding about the whole situation, got some story I don't know about? I mean, you still have that 'little' crush on our fearless leader, don't you?"

Emily stopped walking and looked at Garcia, "I don't know. I thought I still do and funny thing is, I'm not jealous at all that he is dating someone else. I mean if he is happy, I'm happy for him."

Garcia shook her head, "I don't believe you. You still have a crush on him. And it's deeper than I thought. Sweetie, you can still get him. I mean yeah, he is dating, that doesn't mean he's hands off. You still have a chance."

"Are you listening to yourself, Pen? No. Besides, the bureau is very strict with this policy and you know that well, what with dating Kevin and all. Your saving grace is he is in another department."

"I know, but no one will know if you two…"

"Don't even think about it! I'm not about to jeopardize mine and his career."

"All right. If you're not going for Hotch, maybe Steve McGarrett might get a chance. After all, he's going to be here for a few days."

Emily laughed, "What am I going to do with you, Penelope Garcia?"

Garcia laughed with her, "Oh, love me. Lots of loving for me."

Wrapping her arm around her tech savvy friend, Emily said, "Come on, let's get in or he'll give us both a tardy slip and send us to the principal."

Two hours later, the BAU team concluded the meeting and began filing out of the conference as if they had been through a ringer!

"I thought the meeting would never end!" Morgan shook his head.

"I'd take chasing an UnSub over this!" Emily groaned but received a few high fivers from Reid and Morgan who agreed with her.

"This made me appreciate my den even more! I missed my trolls!" Garcia hurried down the steps. But she stopped on her tracks when she spotted him.

"Steve? Hi!" Garcia greeted him.

"Oh. My. God. Who is that candy in uniform?" JJ gapped at the sight by the BAU doors.

Emily grinned as she looked at him appreciatively, "That is Navy Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, currently serving in Hawaii's special task force." He was wearing his summer white uniform and Emily couldn't keep her eyes off him.

JJ frowned at her, "You know him? How come I didn't get any 411 on this? When did this happen? And looks like Pen knew him too. Okay, spill." She tapped her foot on the metal walkway.

Hotch was walking out of the room when he overheard Emily and JJ. Curious, he glanced over to where they were staring and saw a man in a Navy uniform talking to Garcia. Hotch frowned. It was typical of the ladies to gawk at men. And he saw that said man looked very fit and good in his uniform. And glancing over to Emily, he frowned darker; she was staring at that man with open admiration and…was that lust? He snorted and began to walk towards his office and closed his door a little harder than normal.

"Uh oh, our leader is not happy about something." JJ winced slightly when the door vibrated through the walkway.

Emily had not turned her gaze from Steve and smiled shyly when he caught her gaze.

"Who is that?" Dave came up to stand beside JJ.

JJ related to him what Emily had told her. He nodded his head, "So, how did Emily find him?"

Before JJ could answer, Emily beat her to it, "He's Kevin Lynch's cousin."

"Lynch's cousin?" JJ and Dave exclaimed at the same time.

"Did someone mess up with the gene pool in that family? I sure don't see the family resemblance." Dave commented.

JJ chuckled as she walked away from them, "Lunchtime. I'm meeting Henry and Will. See you guys later. And Em, close your mouth."

Emily did as she was told as she watched Garcia and Steve walked towards her.

As if waking from a trance, she turned to Dave, "Look at me, Dave. Do I look presentable?" She began to hand comb her hair.

Dave arched an eyebrow, "If you are to be presented to the Queen of England, I'd say you look like shit. But if you're referring to that squib walking with Garcia, you look good."

Emily frowned at her friend, "Sometimes I don't know who you are anymore. But thanks."

As soon as Garcia and Steve were standing before Emily and Dave, Garcia introduced Kevin's cousin to Dave who shook his hand politely and made small talk. But it was Emily who had captured his attention the instant they made eye contact.

Steve smiled at Emily, "Hi."

She replied the same, "Hi."

Garcia and Dave began to observe them; one was happy for her friend and the other was not too happy about this as he knew about his friend's crush on her. To Dave, Steve McGarrett posed a threat to his friend who was currently holed up in his office.

"You hungry? How about lunch?" Steve asked Emily.

"Yes. I'd love to." Emily replied shyly.

Turning to Dave and Garcia, Emily waved to them and followed Steve.

"He didn't offer lunch to us…" Garcia trailed her sentence as she followed them but veered off to her office, her head shaking.

Dave leaned against the railing as he watched Emily and the Navy Commander left the unit. "Well, there goes his chance. Letting her get away again. Aaron Hotchner, you're a fucking slow-witted dumbass."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hotch's voice startled the older agent.

"Shit Aaron! I'd like to live a little longer, you know." He groused as he rubbed his chest.

Ignoring the gibe, Hotch repeated his question.

"I thought you were going to ask her." He indicated Emily.

"I was. Later." Hotch replied.

"Well, I think the moment is too late. She just left with that good looking squib."

Hotch glanced to the doors but was too late, they were already out of sight. "Who is he anyways?"

Dave relayed what he knew about this Steve McGarrett and his relation and how he knew Emily to Hotch.

"Kevin's cousin?" Hotch marveled.

"Yeah, that's what I couldn't figure. One of them might have been adopted or God was in a real humor the day he made Kevin Lynch."

Hotch couldn't help but chuckled despite the fact that internally, his heart was clenched tightly in anger and jealousy.

"Well my friend," Dave continued. "Right now, she is somewhat distracted. And I hope you're not too late."

When he didn't get a reply, he turned to realize he was standing there by himself, Hotch's office door was once again shut as well as the blinds were down.

Shrugging his shoulders, he returned to his office and work on the preface of his next book which was all about Carolyn.

…

Emily was more than glad that they were not on a case. After that fabulous lunch with the handsome Commander, Emily was thrilled when he suggested dinner and 'whatever afterwards might bring'. She grinned and blushed at the later suggestion as she looked over her closet and decided on dare, and dare being red hot. He had said to dress formal, so she figured a spaghetti-strapped top, hem just above her knees and flared playfully, accompanied with a three-inch stilettos. Steve was about a head and a half taller than her so she wanted a little more height to cut the vast difference.

The door bell rang and she glanced at her watch, "Punctual, must be the military training. Thank you Uncle Sam!" she chuckled at her own joke.

If she thought he looked handsome in his regular uniform, he looked more than exceptional in his Navy Dinner Dress Uniform. She could tell it was tailored to suit his height and physique and she told herself that she was beginning to like men in uniform more and more! Especially this particular Navy officer!

"Wow! Cmdr McGarrett, you have out dressed me here! I must say, I really like this ensemble." Then it hit her, she had seen men wearing similar formal dress uniforms in many of her mother's ambassadorial functions. And since he was wearing something so formal, that must mean…

"Steve, are we going to a formal military function?" Her eyes were widened.

He grinned and nodded, "Yes ma'am. The SecNav is holding a formal dinner in the mess hall at the Marine Base Corps. I'm one of the honored guests."

"Oh my god! Steve! How about some advance heads up! I thought we're going to some fancy shmancy restaurant! I'm not dressed for a formal function!" She was waving her hands about.

Steve began to laugh as he captured her flailing hands, "Hey, hey…shh…I want to surprise you. I don't know how you'll react if I told you about this earlier. And I'd love to have you as my date. Would you do me the honors? And," he let his eyes roamed all over her, beginning from the top to her shoes. "I must say, you look absolutely stunning. You're going to outshine us all squibs!"

At the lovely compliment, she smiled. "You think so? I mean I'll go change to something more formal…"

He shook his head, "No time, babe. The dinner is starting in an hour and a half."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding, "Okay, if you think I'll pass, then let's go! It's not a good thing for an honored guest to be late."

"You seemed pretty blasé about this whole thing. Any woman would be freaked out about military dinners." He held his elbow out for her.

As she hooked her arm through his proffered elbow, she grabbed her clutch and said, "I'm not any woman, Steve. You see, I grew up in a family where most dinners were formal…" They left her apartment as she began to fill him in on her childhood and her formidable mother.

As they left the building, Emily didn't see a familiar car parked nearby. Hotch was now seething as he watched them getting into a car but before they did, she reached up and kissed him. She looked so beautiful in her fiery red dress and that man! That Navy man was also dressed to the nines. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles whitened. And he felt as though he was suffocating.

_Face it, Aaron! You lost. If she still has any feelings before, well she just transferred them to him!_

Gritting his teeth, he drove out of the parking lot in anger.

…

"Oh, the heavens have finally smiled on her!" Garcia spilled her coffee as she was reading the morning papers.

"What are you babbling about?" JJ glared at her.

"Look! It's our Em! She looked beautiful in red! And Steve, that gorgeous hunk! If it weren't for the fact that I love Kevin, I'll have a go at him!"

JJ was staring at the photograph on the front page of the local paper; it was Emily, looking resplendent in red as she was dancing with Steve.

"If it's not love in those perfect eyes of hers, I don't know what else it could be!" Garcia gushed. "Our beloved friend has finally found love!"

JJ grinned, "Looks like it. They certainly make a very handsome pair."

"Who is handsome?" Morgan grinned as he walked into the break room for his morning cup of joe. Hotch was behind him.

"Derek! Look at our Emily! Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Garcia was tapping furiously at the picture.

Morgan arched an eyebrow up, "Man, she sure is! What is this, when was this taken?" Then he began to read the caption under the picture.

"A Navy formal dinner. Lt Cmdr Steve McGarrett, a former Navy Seal was honored last evening with the United States Navy Commendation Medal for act of heroism." Derek's eyebrows rose higher than before.

"Read further, Derek." Garcia almost jumped up and down on her seat with excitement.

Derek chuckled at her as he glanced at the main article, Hotch was listening in surreptitiously behind them.

"Lt Cmdr Steve McGarrett was an honoree at the Marine Corps Base here in Quantico. The Secretary of Navy personally awarded one of the Navy's highest medals to the former Seal…blah, blah, blah…accompanied by none other than Miss Emily Prentiss, daughter of famed Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, who is currently in the service of the Federal Bureau of Investigation…and the rest are boring." Derek shook his head as he placed the paper down on the table.

"This is so cool! Our Emily is in the news! With Steve and they look fabu!" Garcia was practically yelling. JJ and Derek were laughing at her exuberance.

"Morning." Emily slowly moved into the break room.

"Emily! Look!" Garcia jumped over and hugged her.

"Oomphf!" Emily was slammed back against the wall. "Garcia!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, are you okay?" She was straightening Emily up, patting her hair as Emily batted her efforts away.

"I'm fine now. Just let me be." She grinned as she batted her hands away.

"Oh my god! You have that look!" Garcia exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

"I just had too much to drink last night." Emily owned.

Garcia, recovered from her excitement, perked up immediately, "Oh, we know that you had loads of fun with hunk of the month Steve!"

"Wha? How did you…" Garcia had grabbed the paper from the table and held it close for Emily to see. "Oh my god! They should not print this! Urgh!" She closed her eyes.

"But Em! You look wonderful! And dancing with Steve, it's like you two are a match made in heaven."

"PG! We just met the day before!" Emily sat down on one of the metal chairs and began to read the article. "Nice article of Steve. I'll tell you what, I know they are Navy men what with the aquatic jokes but they didn't have to drink like a freaking fish!"

Garcia and JJ sat by her as they were eager to know what went on with her and Steve. Morgan, bored with the girly talks, went to his desk. But Hotch remained by the coffee pot which the ladies didn't notice.

"You mean the SecNav, the Secretary of Navy, danced with you?" JJ's jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

Emily nodded, trying not to sound too excited. "He knew mother and began quizzing me about the peace talks she had negotiated with the Middle Eastern countries. Like I know what she did."

"What happen then?" JJ asked.

"More drinking. And then later, much later...we left." Emily smiled again.

"What?" Garcia yelped. "Did you…you know? Did he?" she tried to hint at her.

Emily blushed.

JJ and Garcia squealed loudly. Emily tried to shush them as she looked around the unit. Luckily it was still early and most of the agents had yet to arrive. "Can you guys scream any louder! Why don't you announced it louder!"

"Sorry," JJ apologized, Garcia nodded in agreement. "But it's just so exciting to hear about a man in your bed. Come on, we need more information than just that."

"JJ!" Emily exclaimed but shook her head at her two best friends.

"But Em, we just want you to be happy."

"Did you two shower together?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia! I…he…" Now, her face was the shade of beets. And it was telling.

Behind them, Hotch almost choked on his coffee when he heard Garcia's suggestion. _Really, these ladies are awful! _And then he saw Emily's expression and the dark blush. He began to tell himself to take deep breaths to control his anger. And jealousy.

"Oh my god! You and Steve! Was he good?" Garcia continued her grilling.

Fortunately for Emily, Reid arrived. Hotch saw his arrival and quickly stepped out of the room and announced to them about a new case that came in earlier that morning and that they should head to the conference room for their briefing before flying out to San Diego, California.

"Oh my god! Where did he come from?" Garcia whispered quietly as they walked up the walkway.

JJ shrugged, "Don't tell me he's been in the break room all that time? And that means he heard everything!"

Emily heard them and her heart jumped. _No! I'm over him. I'm way over him. It's Steve, not Hotch._

"A case? Today? Damn! I was supposed to meet with Steve for dinner tonight. Guess I'll have to call him after the briefing." Emily muttered to herself as she and the others headed to the conference room, Rossi joined them from his office.

She was not happy about this; privately she wondered if Hotch had deliberately done this to separate her and Steve.

She shook her head, telling herself that he couldn't possibly be so conniving and…and…jealous? _No way, not unless he had some feelings for me? But it is too late, Hotch. I think I'm in love. Really in love to this wonderful man. I've waited so long for you to come around but I'm through with waiting. It's time I take care of my life and to grab what I want while I'm still breathing. And I'm choosing Steve._

As she sat down, she quickly grabbed the tablet and began glancing at the case. Her phone buzzed and she peeked at the text message; it was from Steve. Calling her beautiful. She smiled at the endearment and reading further, her smiled spread wider. He enjoyed last evening and looked forward to this evening and ending with a 'missing all of you', signing 'your Steve'.

"Emily?"

She continued to smile at the text.

"Prentiss!" Hotch called loudly, irritation on his face.

"Er, here. Sorry. Daydreaming…" She blushed again. "What's going on in San Diego?" She began the brief, trying to hide her blush. Try as she could, she couldn't help but think of the text message. She had never received such endearing message.

But she did pay attention to the situation and contributed to the assessment.

Surprisingly to all, Hotch shot down her idea. Garcia gasped uncontrollably at the way he said it and quickly glancing at Emily, she thought she saw her eyes glistening.

"I agree with Prentiss," Morgan said. He too was surprised at the way Hotch was towards Emily and he didn't like it one bit. Her idea was the best one.

Emily, deeply hurt by Hotch's strong vehemence, did not contribute to the rest of the briefing.

She left the room as soon as Hotch closed the brief saying, "Wheels up in twenty."

Dave waited until everyone but Hotch left, he immediately lit on his friend. "You really are a fucking ass, Aaron. How could you do that to her in front of her friends?"

Hotch, who was gathering his files, stopped and stared at Dave. "What the hell are you talking about? I just don't feel it was the best idea."

"That may be but you don't have to say it like that. That was cutting, very deep and she had not done anything wrong to deserve it."

"Dave, just butt out." He tried to leave but Dave quickly blocked the door.

"No. You need to listen up because I know Emily, she will not speak for herself. She has too much dignity."

Knowing that he was not getting out of it, he set his briefcase down and prepared himself.

"The team is very lucky to have her. I'm glad she is in our team, and I wouldn't have it other way. I don't have many friends whom I trusted, you are one of them. And so is she. She has valor. She has tenacity. She is one of the bravest women I have ever known and you're treating her like a pariah. She has done nothing wrong. No, let me finish." He saw Hotch opening his mouth but knew that if he didn't speak his mind, with his hands in his pockets, he would deck his friend. "I know what you're going to say. The Doyle case. Let me ask you, when you're in SWAT or when you're still a state attorney, you knew things that you were not allowed to talk to us. You've done things you know it's not right but did it anyways because you were ordered to do so. We all have secrets. Some secrets are not as bad as what Emily had done but it's in the past. She did the job she was told to do. She did the job she was assigned to do. Don't judge her because of that. In my opinion, she didn't lie to us. She just made an error in not telling us about her involvement with Ian Doyle but she had her reasons. I've forgiven her a long time ago. When she left to pursue Doyle by herself, I forgave her because all she thought about was us. Of the team. She is selfless. We all should learn from her."

"Are you finished?" Hotch asked quietly.

"No. I'm not. I'm just catching my breath." He tried to make light of it but shook his head. "No, I just have one more thing to say. She has, for the longest time, has feelings for you more than a colleague, more than a friend. But you're such a fucking ass about following the rules to a T that you deny yourself and her happiness. You're so afraid of the consequences than rather trying to live life to the fullest while you can, and giving her that happiness. You thrashed her feelings when you decided to go out with Beth. I know I encouraged you to do so but I just didn't expect you to go for it. I thought you were going to chicken out on that too. Let me ask you, if I were to encourage you to pursue Emily, would you?"

Hotch frowned but didn't reply.

Dave almost sighed, "Just what I figured. How sad. Now that she seemed to have moved on from you, you act like a petulant child and spoil her joy."

"What?" Hotch's frown was darkening. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! This case is not as crucial as we need to leave today. You know she is going to see Steve tonight again and you took that from her. He's flying back to Hawaii tomorrow morning and probably never coming back here again."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

Hotch was quiet as he sat down and knew what Dave said was right. Why did he behave like this?

_Jealousy._

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Dave knew that he got his point across and left the room. Hotch sat there until Reid found him still sitting there.

…

Two days later, the team was still in San Diego. Frustration was the theme of the day. They were nowhere solving the case then when they first arrived. The team was mad at Hotch but professionally they didn't show it. They knew that he was their leader no matter what an ass hole he was.

Emily had not talked to Hotch at all. They both managed to avoid talking to each other outside of work. As usual she was paired with Morgan, which was fine with her. She let Morgan do the talking; as far as talking to Hotch, she was done. This situation was becoming from bad to worse as everyone was suffering; the tension they created was resounding and uncomfortable. The only hopeful thing for her was Steve McGarrett. Their daily texts kept her going. He had invited her to visit him. He even sent pictures of his house and the beach. Then he sent her a picture of himself in his trunks and surf board.

She saved that photo and looked at it whenever she was by herself. She missed him very much. Then she began to plan; she had many unused vacation days saved up and she intended to use them when they were through with this case. Frowning, she wondered if Hotch was going to deny her that vacation, then she shook her head and told herself that if he did, she would quit the BAU right there and then. She has had enough of his BS manner. She didn't deserve how he treated her. After all, she did not make known the fact she had liked him before. No, she didn't even think the team had figured it out. But he chose Beth. Yeah, that hurt her ego a lot and from then on, she told herself that it was time to move on. Slowly and painfully, she made herself not think about Hotch. Every time his image popped in her mind, she quickly replaced it with either Steve or Sergio! Although more Steve images than Serge.

When she told Steve her vacation plans, he was more than thrilled and began making plans and decided that he needed some vacation time from his team as well. She was happy; he was making her happy even though it was long distance. He sent her flowers to her room daily while she was in San Diego. In the evening, they held long conversation. She didn't hang out with the team for long after dinner, preferring her room. At first, the team sans Hotch, thought it was Hotch that drove her to her self-imposed isolation. But soon realized that she had been busily talking to McGarrett every night, they were relieved. Garcia and JJ were beaming, Morgan teased and Reid preferred to say nothing. Dave? He had a talk to Emily the first night they were in San Diego. He teased her about her new found happiness and wished her the best. And if things worked out extremely well, to go for it! At first it sounded cryptic but it wasn't long when she was talking to Steve that it dawned on her what Dave was talking about. She smiled; that man was smarter than he knew. Then again, he probably knew it already. How she loved Dave as a great friend.

And above all, she knew she was in love. In love with the sexy and handsome Navy Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to reason with herself; it was too soon! They had only known each other for about a week! She was usually cautious about men; she had been burned too many times. Going against her own core value, she had Garcia checked on his background. He was clean. Squeaky clean.

Golden, she thought. He was golden. But there was a tiny little problem; how does he really feel about her? Besides their one time sex and their several talks on the phone, she really didn't know him any more than that.

She shook her head; stop analyzing everything! He was single. He was very interested in her. He sent her flowers every day, for goodness' sake!

Her phone buzzed and looking at the caller I.D. she smiled as she hit the 'talk' button.

"Hello gorgeous!" Steve greeted her.

She giggled, "You know, Garcia or JJ might have answered the phone for all you know!"

He chuckled and she felt her skin tingled all over. How she wished he was here with her now.

"Oh, you know I usually call you around this time and I know you will not let them touch your phone while you're expecting my call."

"All right, Cmdr McGarrett! Point taken."

"Glad we agree on that, Agent Prentiss."

"How's work?" She asked.

"Oh no, let's not talk about work for the moment. I have something to tell you."

"Okay," she was smiling and intrigued. "I'm all ears."

He laughed, "And what cute ears you have."

"Steve."

"Okay, okay. Here it goes. I had a wonderful dream this afternoon."

"You fell asleep on the job?"

"Well, it was lunchtime, babe." He justified. "Danny really took me through the ringer this morning. We ran after a suspected murderer because Danny lost the car keys while we were at the murderer's house for questioning and…wait…this is irrelevant. What I'm trying to say is that, during the dream, you were wearing this beautiful fire red Hawaiian wedding dress that flowed long behind you. On your hair was one red hot giant hibiscus. Baby, you look beautiful, so beautiful that I cried."

There were tears in Emily's eyes as he enthusiastically described his dream dress. He dreamt about their wedding! Did that mean? That he?

"Emily? You still there?"

Wiping the tears, she nodded then realized he couldn't see her nod, "Yeah I'm here, sweetie. That is so beautiful, your dream."

"I know. Look, I want to wait till I see you again to ask you but I can't get you out of my mind since we first met. And I want to see your face when you answer me but I just can't wait so, could you open your door?"

She stopped smiling and thought she might have misheard him, "What? Open the door?"

"Sweetheart, open the door." He repeated.

Cautiously, she moved to the door and peeking through the peephole she squealed out loud!

As fast as she could, she fumbled through the locks and finally opening it, she jumped into his opening arms.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Steve! Oh my god! You're here!" She was laughing as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

As they were in the hallway of the hotel, some patrons came out to investigate the noise.

Steve put Emily down and they apologized to the people and Emily pulled him inside her room and began kissing him hungrily.

A moment later, they reluctantly parted but still holding each other tightly as they stared at each other.

"How did you …you're here! Steve! How's that possible?" Emily was laughing.

"Like I said, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I've never felt this way before. Danny was fed up with me moping around the office and after getting me to tell him everything he kicked me out of there, telling me to not come back until I fix my problem."

Emily laughed again, "Fix your problem? I'm a problem, huh?"

He nodded as he ran his hand over her soft and smooth cheek. His heart was racing as he drank in the sight of her and found that he wanted more. He wanted forever with her. He knew what he wanted and now, the moment of truth; would she go for it?

"Emily." He began.

"Steve?" She looked at him, uncertainty in her face.

"I know we only met a few days ago but I felt as if we have known each other forever and I hope you do too." She nodded. Encouraged, he continued. "I know in my heart that I have fallen head over heels in love with you." Then he laughed, "Head over heels, it's such a cliché phrase that I never believe it until now. I am head over heels in love with you. You're in my mind every minute every second. I breathed you. Even the ocean couldn't tempt me since I've been home. You are my ocean."

Emily was tearing again as she couldn't stop smiling.

"When I was chasing that murderer, he took a shot but missed me. And I realized that, here's another cliché but true, we don't live long. Who knows what will happen tomorrow or the next or the next. But in the meantime, I want to spend every day with you. I want to spend forever with you. Grow old together, grow to know each other better. I want to be your friend, best friend, and husband." He stopped and watched her reaction.

She smiled. She grinned. She smiled wider. She laughed.

"Babe?" He was puzzled by her emotions. "You okay?"

She began to laugh more, "Oh my god! You're so …so beautiful, Steve! I have been thinking about us before you surprised me. I realized that, yeah so what if we only knew each other for a few days but I agree with you, I feel like I've known you forever! And I want to spend forever with you too! Oh Steve! I had so many doubts. About me, about you, and is there even us? But now, I'm sure. You've made me very sure of us. I want forever with you."

Steve laughed as he pulled her to him and they kissed deeply.

A knock on the door pulled them apart as Emily use the peephole again and saw that it was Garcia and JJ.

Turning to Steve she smiled, "Would you mind if I tell Garcia and JJ?"

Smiling indulgently at his new fiancée, he shook his head. The more people knew about their new status, the better. Especially that stickler they have for a boss.

Kevin Lynch had told him quite a bit about the BAU team and from his observation, Kevin did not much care for this Hotchner.

Speaking of Cousin Kevin, he grinned to himself as he thought; he had to think of something to get his cousin, a thank you present because without him, he would never have met the most beautiful woman in the world, and he had met many. And the fact that this beautiful woman loved him as much as he did her. He was a fortunate man indeed.

He couldn't wait to show her off to his other 'family', his team. Danny, Chin Ho, Kono and even the new member Lori. And of course, his old mentor Joe.

Then he realized there was a slight problem. She was still an agent with the FBI and with the elite BAU team. She might not want to quit. Damn! Long distance relationships hardly ever work. Well, they needed to talk.

As he listened to the three lovely ladies talk at the same time, he soon gave up because he simply couldn't figure them. It seemed as if they had a language of their own.

Staring out of the window, not seeing the sight out there, he began to think of the complication. Would she be willing to leave the BAU? How about setting up a team in Hawaii's federal office? She would be a great leader, he was sure of it. But of course, he would not do anything before consulting with her. Wasn't that being in a relationship was all about?

As soon as the two chatter boxes left, giving him approving looks, he sighed happily as he watched the love of his life beckoning to him, she was sitting down on the bed. Willingly, he obeyed.

As she pulled him down for a good kiss, he hesitated. She frowned and looked at him in askance.

Shaking his head, he began, "We have a lot to talk. A lot to ask. And being honest to each other."

She nodded, very curious now.

"When we get married, where are we going to live? I mean one of us is going to have to give up our job."

Emily smiled, "That's easy. I have decided to quit the BAU. I want to be with you and your job is more important. I can find a job anywhere."

His face lit up instantly and darkened, "Wait, why? I mean why are you quitting your team, I thought you love your team? And I don't want you to give it up."

"I know, Steve but lately I'm not happy anymore."

"It's because of your Unit Chief, isn't it?"

Surprised, she nodded; no secrets. "Yeah. I know I'm being a coward by leaving instead of confronting him and ask him why he was being such an ass but you know, it doesn't matter anymore. You matter. I want sunshine. I want the beach, most of all, I want you and be with you forever."

"You sure? I mean once you decided, there's no going back? I don't want you to live to regret this."

She was quiet for a moment, thinking hard and then smiled, "Yes. I'm sure. Remember you said earlier about life being short, well, I decided that it is and I don't want to wasted anymore. I have been waiting for something for a long time. At first I thought I found it but as I waited for it and it didn't come, I realized it might be the wrong thing. You are the one I have been waiting. Now that you're here, why am I waiting for? I love you, Steve. I know that. And you love me, right?"

He nodded quickly.

"Well then, the BAU is just a job. They had functioned well before I joined them, and later on they had functioned well when I died." He nodded solemnly; Emily had told him outright what had happened when Ian Doyle escaped from prison. No secrets.

"Lately, Hotch is in some kind of bad mood and I think it had something to do with me. He wouldn't tell me what it was about but he has been avoiding me. It's making the team uncomfortable and it shouldn't as this is affecting us working the case. The case!" She began to update him on the case, she knew her theory was right yet Hotch was adamant about not trying it. It was damn frustrating that he was making it personal.

She continued, "I'm going to hand in my resignation as soon as the case it over. You understand that I need to finish this case, right?"

"Of course sweetie. I wouldn't want it any other way. You have an obligation and responsibility and I want you to keep it. Then we'll plan."

Emily smiled, "I like that. My god, you're so different than the other men I've met. You're like my …my…god, I can't think of it…"

"Soulmate?" He offered.

"Yes! That's it. Soulmate. I never believed in such thing but now I do because we're it."

"I like that and yes, we're soulmates." He agreed.

"So," she looked at him passionately, "are we done with talking? Because I am and I think it's time you show me exactly how much you love me."

He chuckled huskily, "Oh baby, I can certainly show you love."

Much later, much much later, he kissed her again as whispered next to her ear, "I love you, Emily Prentiss."

A sleepy but sated Emily smiled and replied, "And I love you too, Steve McGarrett."

…The End…

.

Sorry for the length of this story! But I really enjoyed writing it!

Please let me know what you think!

thank you

Lizzie


End file.
